Coincidence or Fate?
by Sonreya
Summary: Myde usually does really well in school, but lately he’s been having dreams of his past, that are causing his grades to decline. What happens when he meets the tutor that his teacher assigned him? Yaoi Pairings. Rated T for now, but could change later.


_**Coincidence or Fate**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ These characters are not mine and never will they be._

_--_

Life is a mystery. Sometimes things happen, and there's no explanation for it, at least many of the things that I've experienced. I had a really good friend growing up, but one day, he was no longer there. I ask myself even today, "What happened to Ienzo?" No one ever found his body, so we, meaning everyone in Radient Garden, have no idea where he went. I know Ienzo would never kill anyone, especially himself. So, his disappearance remains as a mystery.

--

"_Hey Myde, what do you have planned?" he asks.  
_

"_It's a secret Ien." I say to my best friend, Ienzo.  
_

"_Oh come on. Why won't you just tell me?" he protests._

_My answer is the same as always, "You're smart, figure it out."_

"_But M, you know I hate figuring out your plans." He retorts._

_I sigh, "Fine, I guess I'll have to tell you."_

_--_

My eyes snap open from the cold sweat dripping from my body.

"Oh yeah, that's the day he disappeared." I sayto no one in particular, and I then think _it_'s_ been a long time since then, so why do I constantly have that dream? Sure I loved him, but it's been six fucking years from then._

I get out of bed and walk down my long, dark, lonely hallway that leads to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and popped open a can of orange soda. I started to take a drink when I hear footsteps behind me. I quickly spin on my heals.

"What are you doing? It's three in the morning, Bro." The young woman asks as she stands in the light of the unclosed refrigerator, her green eyes piercing my soul.

"Sorry Sis, I had that dream again." I whisper.

Her green eyes still staring at me, she yells, "Forget that fagot of a boyfriend. He's gone. It's been six years for crying out loud, he's not coming back."

"Larxene, Myde, get to bed, NOW!" A woman yells from their parents shared bedroom.

"Yes Mother," we say together, and go to bed.

--

The next morning, I go to class with my twin. Unfortunately we have the first three classes together. They are Biology, Chemistry, and Anatomy. Not my choice of classes, but thankfully Sora was also in those classes. The only reason I'm taking Chemistry and Anatomy, is because my father forced us to. Biology is required, though I hate science. I don't understand what my father finds interesting about it, nor do I understand why Larxene likes them. The classes I actually would have preferred to take, my father disapproves of. He says they're for weak people and his children are not weak. I loved the other classes because Ienzo was in them and also loved them.

"Myde, pay attention or you'll get a detention, and you know how your father feels about that, right?" the silver-haired teacher spoke.

"Right, I'm sorry, Xemnas." I say, and my face is flushed with embarrassment. My friend poked me in the side.

"What's wrong with you today? You seem distracted, M." the bouncy brunet whispers.

"I'll tell you later, Sora." I whisper back, "Okay."

"Okay," Sora says.

Suddenly, I hear foot tapping and I turn around to see an angry teacher standing over me. _Damn_, I think to myself.

"Myde, I'll see you after class," he says and walks to the front of the class again, and adds, "As for the rest of you, you may go."

After the rest of the class left, Xemnas shuts the door, and walks back to me. After a moments silence, he spoke, "What's going on with you? You're one of my best students. After the winter break, your grades have been slipping, you don't pay attention, and you're just not acting normal."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not able to sleep properly anymore." I explain.

"Okay, I'm just worried about you. Maybe you should get a tutor to help you." He suggests.

"A tutor," I questioned, "Why would _I _need a tutor? My father's a scientist, he can help." I argue.

"That may be true, but he's also a busy guy, and I think you'll find this tutor to your liking." He persuades.

"Fine, can I go to lunch now? I'm supposed to meet up with Sora." I say.

"Very well, but only if you come here after school to meet your new tutor. I'll Explain this to your father."

"Okay, I'll be here at three." At that I take my leave.

--

"Hey Myde come over here!" Sora yells across the room.

I take my tray of food to the table where he is sitting. He chose a table in the corner, much to my liking. I pull a chair out and sit down next to him.

"Hey Sora sorry that I'm late." I say convincingly.

"I'm sorry for distracting you. I should have known better. Anyway, what's wrong? You promised that you'd tell me." He persists.

I roll my eyes, "It's that dream…"

"Oh, is it the one about your old friend that disappeared?" Sora suddenly interrupts.

I glare at him, and then I say, "Yes, that one, now will you let me finish?"

He gasps, "Oh yeah, sorry, Myde."

"Anyway, I woke up about three in the morning, and I was in a cold sweat. That's not normal for me. I dreamt of the day he vanished." I sadly spoke.

"Oh, you really miss him, don't you?" Sora asks.

This time I glare at his stupid question, and say, "Of course I miss him, Sora. Are you that stupid? He was my best friend from preschool."

"That long huh?" Sora says, and then decides to change the subject, "So what did teach have to say?"

"He wants me to meet up with a tutor at three." I sigh.

"Oh, what's your dad gonna say? He's scary when hes mad."

"Oh, come on, Sora. The worst thing he'll do to me, is ground me. Honestly, it's not that bad."

"But…" he starts, but the bell rings cutting him off, and instead he says, "I guess I'll talk to you tomarrow."

We empty our trays and wave to each other as we part for the rest of our classes.

--

My last few classes took forever, but I'm finally able to…_ Ah shit, I have to go meet that tutor._ I drudgingly walk down the halls to where Xemnas' classroom is.

I walk in about ten after three, "Sorry I'm late Xem…" I stopped when I notice that it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Ah, you must be my new student for tutoring. Well my only student that is, and no it's not that I'm a bad tutor. I've just never been asked before."

I want to say something, but no words will escape my mouth. I just stare at him instead. He has violet eyes, his hair is rose colored, a little longer than shoulder length, and it's in a ponytail._ He's gorgeous, wait, what the hell am I thinking?_ I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Excuse me, do you mind not staring so much, it makes me uncomfortable." He says in a cold voice.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry. Is that…" I start but he interrupts me.

"Yes, it's my natural hair color. Now my name is…"

"Ah, Myde, I see you've met Lumaria. He's the tutor. I told you that he'd be to your liking, didn't I?" Xemnas says as he walks up to us.

We all were silent for a long period of time before Xemnas spoke again.

He says, "Well then, I'll leave you two to work, and Myde, I called your father, he wasn't happy. However, I explained everything to him so you shouldn't get into too much trouble with him." With that said, he leaves and I feel my face start heating from embarrassment once again.

"No need to be embarrassed, my dear Myde." The pink haired wonder says.

"Uh, excuse me?" I ask a little surprised at his comment.

"You heard what I said. You don't need to be embarrassed. In fact, I'd like you better if it wouldn't bother you, to tell me anything. It's how I run my tutoring." He stands up and walks over to me, takes my chin into his hands, and adds, "I like making friends with fellow students."

That response threw me off guard and right as it did so, he leans in closer, and our lips meet. I triy to push him off, but at the same time I didn't want him to stop. Besides, I'm not quite as strong as he is. Once he broke away from the kiss, I was speechless. Torn between wanting more, and asking him what the hell that was for.

He is quiet, as if waiting for me to say something. After a few moments, I finally found words, and say, more as a yell, "What the hell was that for? And what do you mean, fellow student? There's just no way you can be a student here."

He laughs, "I am three years older than you. Yeah, I _am_ a student, but I don't go here. As a matter of fact, I go to college, and yes I _am_ a tutor, but the only reason I'm allowed to do that here, is because Xemnas is my uncle. So you really don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

"Are you serious? Xem is…" another kiss. This time I push him harder, so he stops and pulls away. "Why do you keep kissing me?" I yell, craving for an answer.

"It's the only way to shut you up." He says coldly. _Not the answer I wanted to hear._

"I thought you wanted me to talk." I protest.

"Yeah, talk not yell." He says just as cold as the last statement.

My face flushed once again, and I say calmly, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people… uh…" I hesitate slightly, "I mean, it's not normal for me to require help, and I'm not used to talking to people I don't know."

He laughs and says, "That's not what you were going to say, is it?"

_Damn, he's right,_ I thought. Then he continued, "You were going to say, 'You're not used to people showing interest in you' weren't you?"

I look down causing him to move his hand, "Why would I say that? You're acting more as a therapist than a tutor, ya' know."

Lumaria smirks, "You don't have to be all sensitive about it. Okay, I'll be honest, you're right, I _am_ sounding more like a therapist, but that doesn't mean I can't tutor you. I was forced to take Uncle Xemnas' classes by my mom, his sister…"

This time I interrupt him, "Why would she force you? Is she a scientist too? That's why I'm in his classes, because of my father."

"Well, it was more along the lines of trust. She didn't trust me, so she had Xem 'keep an eye on me' while I was in school. That way I wouldn't get into trouble." He frowns, "It's time for me to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow. Here's my number, call me if you're not going to make it."

I look down at the number in my hand, and when I look back up, he's gone._ Damn he's quick._ I think, and start walking home.

--

When I get home, my father is standing at the door awaiting my arrival. _Shit_, I think to myself.

My father just stands there for awhile, staring at me with his signature 'Cold, Death Stare'. I roll my eyes, because I know what he wants.

"So, what's the matter with you, Myde? You're suppose to be doing well in your classes. Why would you need a tutor? You're better than this, I know you are." He yells.

"I just haven't been myself lately, Dad. I can't sleep. Besides, the guy acts more like a therapist rather than a tutor, and _I'M_ doing just fine in my classes. You know I don't want to be a fucking scientist." I explain trying not to loose my temper. I'm usually calm and kind of, intraverted.

"Myde, don't use that language around here." He yells again, but then he sighs and says, "So what's your tutor''s… uh, I mean therapist's name?"

"It's Xemnas' nephew, Lumaria. He's three years older, goes to college, and he was also forced to take Xem's classes when he was in High School." I said, "He's really nice too, I think we could become friends. I already have his number…" _Shit, I shouldn't have said that._

"What!" My dad says.

"Dad, he gave it to me just in case I can't make it to tutoring. I'm sure he could find better things to do, than to be with me." I say, and then quickly add, "As in, helping with classes."

"It's a good thing you added that last thing, because you know I disapprove of what you consider relationships." He thinks for a moment before continuing, "Well, more like 'who' you consider in a relationship."

"It's not like I chose to be this way. Its not like its completely bad either. I mean, you wont have to worry about me getting anyone pregnant. Besides, I don't think Lumaria is gay. He may look it and act it, but I really think he's straight." I explain. I have to get my father to believe me... somehow.

"What do you mean exactly?" he questions me.

"His hair is rose colored, and the acting…well actually, I don't even think he acts it," I lie. I can't tell him about the kiss, my father would kill me. Okay, maybe not literally, but he'd want to.

He smirks, "Hmm. I'll let it slide this time, but if I find out otherwise, Myde, you know what's coming. It was hard enough to accept Ienzo. Then he miraculously disappeared."

"FINE," I yell, and then go to my room. I don't want to see anyone else right now. I just want to talk to Ienzo, but that won't happen. Maybe I should call Sora. _No he's probably with Riku,_ I think. I don't want to bother Lumaria either. I sigh, then decide to write. I love writing music.

--

"_I was planning on taking you with me to the music festival. It'll give me a chance to get my music out into the world." I say excitedly._

"_Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about the festival. Hmm … Okay, Myde, when is it again?" Ienzo asked._

"_Its tomorrow night, and I've been working on a special song. I just hope it'll be good enough." I say in my normal tone of voice._

_He chuckles slightly, and says, "I'm sure it'll be fine, and everyone'll like it. I _know_ I will like it. You're an amazing writer, and if anyone fails to see that, well then they're blind."_

_I just jump and give him a hug without any hesitation. "Thanks, Ien. You're my best friend, I love you." I say, still hugging him._

_To my surprise, he hugs me back, and then he says, even more surprisingly, "I love you too, Myde." He loosens his embrace, and bites his lips before colliding them with mine._

I woke up in a flash, because my phone rang, _much to my disappointment._ I yawned before answering, "Hello?" I asked.

--End Chapter--

_**A/N:**__ Who is it that's calling Myde? What will happen with Lumaria? Will Myde ever see Ienzo again? These questions will be answered in later chapters, plus many more. If you have any questions please ask, and I'll answer them in the best way I can. It may not be the answer you want, but I'll try. I'm also accepting requests, so if you have any, please feel free to mention them. I thank you for reading my story. Please review to let me know how I did. Thanks again=D!_


End file.
